


A Crack Among the Tiles

by blue_skies



Category: Phan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skies/pseuds/blue_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dan looks back at his relationship with Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crack Among the Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> Dan and Phil do not belong to me. All Rights Reserved. ©

No one knows why love is so cliched.

It's like from a movie, where the guy twirls the girl around while they laugh, staring into each other's eyes so lovingly - believing in the word forever.

But forever doesn't last long.

And he knows that.

Dan knows. He knows why he and Phil's relationship broke. Like a sheet of paper, the once smooth edges had been wrinkled, paper torn into pieces, flying into the wind, into oblivion. Twirling his now empty glass flute, he thought. Was it because of fragility? Or was it because of - you know what, fuck analogies. A glimmer of light hit the translucent material, reflecting it into a dark corner somewhere in his house. Dan didn't bother to turn on the lights, it was always something Phil did.

(sometimes Dan'll forget cause he knew that Phil'll do it, anyway)

He remembered the way his blue, cerulean coloured eyes lit up - he remembered ever single detail of Phil - down to the way his tongue sticks out of his mouth when he laughs, his soft hair, his smooth and youthful face and now that Phil's gone, he's just - fuck, his heart's broken and shattered into a million pieces that will never be able to be glued back together, or even melted back into the same shape that it was before as he knew that he was the only one who could fix this situation - this fucked up calamity that has been caused by both parties, both parties that were not willing to compromise.

Phil. 

Dan missed Phil.

No, scrape that, he misses Phil.

But he also remembered the night when everything happened - none of them shouted, but the air was tense, tight. As if a string could be broken; that was how tight it was. None of them had wanted this, however they knew, somehow, that the end had came.

And when the end came, it was too late.

Shoving hangers of clothes, shoes, and whatever could possibly fit into the bag, Phil left the house without even turning back for once.

And that was when the first tear fell.

Dan knew that he cried; he cried badly, hell, he couldn't even put the amount of intense emotional pain that he felt into a coherent sentence without breaking down. It's not a petty puppy love affair, it's about someone that he loves. 

Loved, shouldn't it?

Dan shook his head. Chuckling softly, he let the night take him away, and into his thoughts. The lights glowed, and from buildings to buildings, activities slowed, came to a stand still, and eventually stopped. It was past midnight, who could blame the lights being turned off?

Staring dazedly into the dark, Dan enjoyed the company of an old friend - the moon. Sometimes, he wondered, what it'll be like to live on the moon. He loved the moon - the way it's peace, tranquility and serenity flows into you and, for some reason, it's a beautiful tragedy. It's not pretty - it has craters all over and it's not smooth on the surface but it's wonderful, fascinating and intriguing, even in the most dimly lit way.

Snapped out from his state of perpetual hypnotism, Dan realised that most lights were out. Soft luminescent glows illuminated here and there, but other than that, the city of London was asleep. London was quiet - too quiet, almost, and that allowed his thoughts to creep back into his mind, cackling evilly into the edges of his brain.

What in hell have I done to deserve this, he thought.

That's right - Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time publishing my work here on ao3 so I hope you all enjoy it. :) Also this story was on my wattpad before I published it here. Follow me on wattpad @Anon_aura.


End file.
